fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan
Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. AGAIN. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. Happy chatting :) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:25, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Magic? Hey there Per, how've you been? Long time no see :) I was thinking about using a magic posted a while ago.. The user is inactive and, well, since you're in charge for the Magic and stuff, I suppose I have to ask you. Thanks! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 14:54, August 25, 2015 (UTC) I don't want to make one at this time. But, incase I ever do I just want the permission beforehand. Can I make a God Slayer? And I want to make an original one. Heavenly God Slayer. It basically is the Godslayer version of White Dragon Slayer magic, using blacklight. But, I am seriously I am not going to make it anytime, soon if at all. I'm still working on Nikolai and I don't make a character until my first one is done. Let me know if their are requirements beforehand that I need to do. I just want to have approval for restricted types of characters incase I want to make one later, thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:21, August 25, 2015 (UTC) hmm well i could work on the names but they are pretty good and the deffinitions like parade of one hundreded demons and Gathering of Dragons those are awesome. Ripcordkill345 (talk) 19:02, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Need an advice Hi there, Per. It's Copy. Hey, I need some advice from you. I want to create another user of my Flame Dragon Slayer Magic, but on an interesting note, I want to give him some unusual power-up. So, in order to make it better, I want to ask you - an Earth Dragon Slayer can reach the limit point in their power, that they will begin to have an ability to change the gravity fields? Oo Or such benefit can not be reached and don't have any reasons to live? [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 19:26, August 25, 2015 (UTC) RE: Cursed Spirit Magic + Memory-Make RE: I got and read your message and I'll make the changes, + I'll keep in mind to ask you in the future about Spirits and to double check the rules and ask in chat if I were to do something similiar. Thanks again for the help and feedback. Nearó Unlimited (talk) 20:00, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Favor Hi, been a while since I edited on here and talked with you, hope we can catch up soon. I'm here today cuz we got a new word-mark on our wiki and we need the one on here updated. Toriko-Fanfic word-mark . [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 20:33, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, Per! I think I can use the Iron Dragon Slayer Magic to achieve Mercury style but I am not sure to exactly how. I mean Steel is pretty easy, Iron + Carbon and Iron Hydride is even easier but I am kind of clueless to exactly how can I use the power of Iron DS to achieve Mercury state. Given that I am super lazy, could you link me to the thingy where you talk about what is an element and what isn't? Now that aside, if I am going to pull this off, I am going to require your help. As for the Water DS, thanks a ton! P.S: I do plan on using lesser known metals that's the real purpose of Metal-make. What happened to my Wind GS request? The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 02:53, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Isn't that only second generation slayer magic?Zebul (talk) 08:34, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Operation: Consolidation Yeoooo Per its your neighborhood friendly resident Six Paths here. I have no requests this time but one day( for the experience and fun) I would like the opportunity to work alongside you in an rp if time permits it and you are interested of course lol. Ahem now to the meat and potatos here. I was wondering if it was possible to Consolidate Devil/Demon slayers. Now if someone else proposed this idea I apologize for bringing up old news, but when I say Consolidate I mean like how Dragon Slayers are. What if First Gen Devil Slayer was the etherious/demon teaching it to the said person which still kept its whole thing of the magic making the person more and more vulnerable to being possessed by that demon who taught them and came with Demon Force. While the methods of Devil Slayer of reading the book was considered 2nd Gen and instead of becoming vulnerable to possession by demons they ran the risk of becoming one, and they used Devil Sync. Only reason I used the two different ones Force/Sync is because so much work was placed into both that it would be a shame to let it go. So each gen not only retains their unique properties to it, but unique weaknesses as they do naturally but they are more two sides to the same coin rather than two coins with the same face on both sides. (If that made sense XD). --SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 15:09, August 26, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa -Sure!!! long story short I was thinking since Demon/Devil Slayer does the exact same thing but is taught differently it could be unified under one title Devil Slayer since that is canon. So basically 1st gen Devil Slayers are taught by the etherious/Demon and run the risk of being possessed by their teacher and learn Demon Force. 2nd Gen Devil Slayers learn by the book and obtain Devil Sync and simply become that of which they hunt.--SixpathsofSamoa (talk) 13:52, August 29, 2015 (UTC)SixpathsofSamoa Lost Magic: "Fenghuang's Sunrise" Hello. I'd like to ask, would this be allowed? Here's a brief description of what it can do, from my character's article: An Ancient Spell and a form of Lost Magic. This magic allows the user to harness the energy, radiated by the sun, to increase his supply of ethernano in a similar way as to how Slayer Magic allows its users to recuperate by devouring a specific element, like flames or iron. Spells of such magic also grant the user the ability to create flames and manipulate them in various unique ways, like to encase different weapons with it to increase their strength and lethality. '''In simpler words, "Fenghuang's Sunrise" is a heightened variation of Fire Magic.' It is also speculated that this magic can grant its user immortality, in a similar way as to how a phoenix can resurrect itself from ashes (This part is basically for plot convenience in the far future and will not be abused)'' Thanks for reading this, if you did that is :D--Omojuze (talk) 21:58, August 26, 2015 (UTC) :When you die of natural causes, your body turns into ash, and then after a certain time, your body resurrects itself. It feels like you're reborn but you're in the same body (so you feel young but you look old). Basically, it's a plot device for my main character's great-grandfather to be alive :D If you die from stuff like poison, weapons or an explosion, etc. you can't resurrect yourself.--Omojuze (talk) 21:40, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol, why are you thanking me? :D And I don't think I need a limit on how many times it can be used, as only a single character in the far future will be able to use it and maybe like once. I have a lot of scripts and a lot of ideas I'm just lazy with grammar checks and tend to ignore the actual speech, making character speeches one dimensional, and I need to work on that a little bit now :D--Omojuze (talk) 11:28, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Also, I understand why would there be limits, but I don't really like them :D Just my opinion though. What if, for example, a person wants to create their characters in the time period when there was war between Dragon Slayers and Dragons? Such limitations just hinder with creativity. Just my thoughts tho. :D--Omojuze (talk) 11:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Well, I can make two theories on this: - They can achieve gravity control by mastering their powers, beginning to understand the more fascinating mechanics behind their magic, etc. - They can achieve it via Dragon Force, Drive or other supportive things. However, for my idea it will be slightly difficult because I will add this earth thing within his armour, as for 4th Generation of DS. And in most part, I will be focusing indeed on the gravity control. So, that why I asking for an advice, if you know, what I mean. [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 21:59, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I keep forgetting that. My bad >_< Sorry. Won't happen again. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:57, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Well thank you, for the permission to make a God Slayer. But I doubt I'll make one into my current guild I don't want a remake of Sabertooth, I like to be original even if I'm recycling ideas or themes.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:04, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I also had an idea it's call the Third Origin or True Magic Release. I am busy so I'll make it short, but give a better detailed report later. It's an instantaneous release of the normal part of the magic container and the full sum of the second origin. It releases 100% of their magic power, so it's a one shot. It has a 40% chance of death as if one isn't careful it drops a Mage's power to zero which can kill them. It's like an Magic amplifying technique. [[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:00, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Any canon proof? Zebul (talk) 07:56, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Ouch, Per-chan, that was harsh xD Well, science... I dunno how xD Really. Well, maybe I just gonna add this like a Gravity Change Magic, so there would be no difficulties. Thank you anyway [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 12:01, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for going easy on me. Like really, I can be a bit annoying. Anyways, I am done with my entire year's quota of Slayers lol. That being said, I will have to call it Iron DS? Also, will I be able to switch elements during battle- say from Iron to Steel and then to Tungsten (?)? That would be very versatile. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 12:35, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Per, I'm editing the main page right now for what we talked about. Don't edit it. 13:57:49 Thu The disclaimer's been added, you can rest easy now. It's under the the blogs/affiliated wikis thing. 14:00:34 Thu It showed up when Sui-Feng/ShinigamiStorm (she changed her name at least twice) revamped the whole main page. Probably should have asked her to get rid of it now that I think about it. Doesn't bother me at all, to be honest. If you're wondering, no, I'm not too sure how to get rid of it. If you do though and it bothers you, feel free to get rid of it. 14:13:59 Thu Hehe and that was strike was, wasn't it? Lol. I can be pretty stupid at times, sorry! Won't happen again. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 14:38, August 27, 2015 (UTC) That's fair thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:24, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Books You write books, the only reason I'm sking you this When you write a chapter of your fanfic book Niji and Sachi Ai do you add another page or what? I'm confused by it and I don't want to do something stupid User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:20, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Thanks again Per, I keep asking you all these things cause you were the first adim I spoke too, should really speka ot other adims too x3 User:Redheadedpichu poked you 15:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Penguin Magic Hi well this magic its like a lost type which is used by one of own oc's spirits and its not black magic or anything like that its just my spirit has a penguin plushy that can summon these penguins out and command them. 11:06, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Per, I think that this article that you created should be on the mother site. It quite literally explains why the characters in FT win their fights nearly all the time, especially in the case of Natsu and Erza — who are living sues. Just sayin' Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 15:50, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Plasma Dragon Slayer So I came up with another Dragon Slayer, and I believe that we're only allowed four different slayers each, and I'm pretty sure you already gave the ok on my 400 year old Dragon Slayer, so I hope this will be my last one. His name's Aether Cade and he's the Plasma Dragon Slayer. This might sound like something that wouldn't be allowed at first, but it's really just Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic colored blue, so if it's not ok to call him the Plasma Dragon Slayer I'm fine with calling him the Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer. He's a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer, having learned his magic from another Dragon Slayer, his grandfather. He's a fifth gen DS because I'm pretty sure the fourth generation is the armor generation. Also he's learned many other types of magics, and I'm going to list them so you can tell me if he's too powerful, then I'll remove some of the magics. He knows Requip, Jutsu Shiki, Heavan's Eye, Stamen (a string magic used for lacerating, restricting movement, and weak impalement), Green Magic (which he used to create an entire island), and God Leg. He's also a master sensor, a magical prodigy, and can enter Dragon Force at will. He has a pet white wyvern that he raised as a baby, and has a power release called his Wild Side. He's generally emotionless, but when he feels any malice, this side of him is released, doubling his power, but leaving him emotionally unstable and unable to differentiate friend from foe. If all of this makes him too powerful, I'm fine with removing some of his abilities. I plan on him being my most powerful character, so I shouldn't ever bother you with any characters with more outrageous abilities. Thank you in advance. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 22:58, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Alright thank you. I'll make the necessary changes on my notes and create the character when I'm done. Again thank you, and I hope that as a relatively new user, I haven't been a bother to you. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Ahriman Heyo, Per, it's-a me! Not-Mario! I'd like to request to make a race called "Ahriman", and I'mma explain what they are. *cough* They are "beings of chaos" that are a direct result of the Original Demon's (in my story atleast) energy spreading and affecting the corpses of demons, distorting and converting them to walking incarnations of chaos. As such, they're mind and nature is feral, unstable and just chaotic (Great show.). Though they were sealed a long, long, loooong time ago in their own seperate dimension (where many of them died of age, but they reproduced asexually, and progressively grew and became stronger by occasionally fighting amongst themselves). Now, for their powers, it's simple. They are chaos creatures, meaning their existence alone, especially in quantities, reeks of chaos, creating instability, imbalance and all around discord, like increasing the change of natural disasters, making the probability of chaotic events more likely, and even making their attacks more destructive. In addition, they control energy that is chaotic, which just...causes destruction basically. Though of course, it's nothing on a cosmic or reality warping scale. At best, they can break ruin a teleporter, Territory user, or Spacial Magic user's chances of successfully casting a spell. The power obviously needs more work and tweaking, but I promise it won't be...well, broke. Oh, and if someone eats their flesh, then it's like demon blood in Nanatsu no Taizai, you're either incompatible (99% of everyone) or you're compatible (1%). If you are though, then your magic is, for the most part, lost, or converted into a more chaotic version, and you gain the power of chaos that an Ahriman has. And that's...basically eet. Tell me if there's anything I should change or tweak or anything, if ya approve it. Thanks in advance. Highestbounty123 (talk) 12:02, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Can I use Essence Magic for Nurarihyon Reborn please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:54, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, do you mind if I use the description? Kasumi12346 (talk) 04:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Elemental Guardians Me and organization templates just dont get along can u please help me. Thanks. Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:13, August 30, 2015 (UTC) sorry i forgot to my name the elemental guardians message is from me Ripcordkill345 (talk) 18:15, August 30, 2015 (UTC) soo i alive a story for my slayer and i dont like the rule of making a useless character just to get to ther slayer so i wanted to know if i can just make a slayer 21:24, August 30, 2015 (UTC)Kid sed (talk) wow your good thanks alot :) Ripcordkill345 (talk) 23:06, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Perchan This magic needed review for approval, when you have time to, thanks. I want to make a character using Tsundae images from Naruto with the magic request listed below. However, my character will only be similar in these themes to the original. And I will list all the similarities as originally based off Tsundae from Naruto. Got to persevere copyright laws. *Strength. This is a very similar magic to Strengthening Magic that I believe Ash made. And if you don't approve this I'll just use his if he approves. This magic doesn't accurately increase the physical strength per say. But rather that it manipulates the Ethernano in the body specifically in muscles. It hardens the density of the muscles by combining the natural small metallic particles in the body, to the muscle tissue increases the density.(Sorry if that isn't possible, biology I'm only ok in that subject.) It does increase the physical strength, but also hardens the body's skin and organs without changing the appearance.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:21, August 30, 2015 (UTC) You might have to see this. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:47, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Ok thanks, I will list it under her strength of Magic Power as a side ability like Magic amplified strength. But, this Magic came to me after a while of thinking. How would you feel about this Separation Magic? It works a bit like Mū's from Naruto. That caster's can divide themselves into a number of themselves as physical copies. Except, once separated each one represents different sides of their whole personality traits. Example, let's say it was used on Nikolai Ichor to divide him twice. The two would have some of his personality. One might be a bit evil and one might be like a hero. However, it divides up the Magic Power up for each one. However, here is the interesting part. If you use it on people like Nikolai that has no counterpart, the two or more that are created from him look exactly like the original. While, with the majority, the personality versions of the target can look like anything or be any gender. I thought as a balance to the two worlds, some very complex magics might affect certain people differently. If you think it's not a needed magic it's ok.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Well, the reason I wanted to make this magic was so to explain how there are no counterparts as a possibility for a rare percent of Earthland and Edolas, rather just say it's possible. But as far as a useable magic. It doesn't have much combact use, but it is good for using it when your out numbered by an army of weak enemies that can do harm as a swarm. And the original while strong doesn't have magic that can target many enemies at once is a good reason for this magic. Also it's good as a spy type magic. As the separated versions of normal mages can look like or completely different than their original whole self, which makes it different than Clone Magic. Also, what are policies on location articles? Cause I want to make a town for my guild. It has to be somewhere right?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 02:47, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Thank you, Perchan. As for my town I am calling it Aconite Town as many towns/cities/ports in Flore are named after flowers. It's just an average town with a population of 10,000-20,000 or so. The guild Pantheon will have the majority of mages so other than a few Magic Shops there won't be powerful mages outside the guild.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:54, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Checking in So I just made my first charater yesterday, Ascosporarum Hegemone Ascosporarum and while I don't think it breaks any rules, I thought I would check in as some of the abilities I used are a bit borderline. The charter in general is a bit on the strong side, but I think its fine. If you feel that I need to Nerf/Change anything im more then willing to comply. - SW 00:11, August 31, 2015 (UTC) We got another one Per. Breaking site rules as usual. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 01:57, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Ah Alright then ill change one of them to wind magic then~ 02:08, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Can I please create Arc of Mana and possibly Guardian Magic as well? Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:34, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Review I'd like an honest review of this. When you said unconventional usage of Metal-Make, did you mean this? Did I go overboard? I am not limiting this to creation of things like Iron and Steel. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 09:19, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Lmao, I still can't believe Mashima actually did it. 13:58:28 Mon BTW, do you think we should require chat mods to report any chat bans they hand out to an admin? 14:05:11 Mon Mashima gonna need to draw a lot of boobs to negate this shit. And yea, figured as much. 14:21:54 Mon Thank you! Given that its molding magic, it should be fairly easy to learn, no? I could have Seraph teach it to whoever "asks nicely" :P That aside, I am not stopping anyone from creating members from his clan. All people need to do is ask. As for Slayers, I am selfish like that lol. I just realized the issue with Wind and Sky God. Should I change the name? Lol. I have no idea how do I fix this. The Death God (Man behind the Mask|Contact him!) 15:52, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Could you help me with the latter and if I make it less confusing can I make it? Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:52, August 31, 2015 (UTC) New Cursed Spirits and Updates Y'ello Per! I'm still going on about the Cursed Spirits, and I've come to ask for permission concerning 3 New Spirits, all can be found on the Spirit List within the Imprisoned Section, I've currently just set up their profiles for you to get a general idea about them. (If you want me to, then I won't do something like this before arriving here.) If these New Spirits are accepted, I'd like to request the approval certain Magic Abilites. 1. Explosion 2. Earth 3. Requip 4. Crash 5. Dark Écriture. Each number represents a Spirit, meaning I won't use two or more of these for one spirit. (All of these are either from the Mother Site or Approved to be used by all.) I was uncertain about wether or not I needed to ask about the Magic, if I don't need to ask about permission about the Spirits Magic Usage (Unless it's for example, Arc, Slayer etc of Sort). Nearó (talk) 22:11, August 31, 2015 (UTC) cursed spirit magic spirit question I got permission to create a character with cursed spirit magic and I'm wondering if I can have the spirit Samuel for my character?Tidecrescent1999 (talk) 23:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Sentiment Magic Hello Per! I was hoping to get your approval/advice on a magic I wanted to create. I am going to call it Sentiment Magic, and the user is able to influence the emotions of those around him in a 20 ft radius. He can use it to calm people down, to prevent a fight, or use it to make people fired up. This magic works best with more light emotions; like calmness, happiness, joy, and contentment. It still has the power to influence those into feeling more dark emotions too, but people are not as easily swayed in that direction if they are not naturally a dark person. This magic becomes strong if the user has physical contact with the target, as they can more easily manipulate the emotions that way. I don't know if there is any other limitation on it, but I would love for some feedback before I begin to make the page. Thank you! Lady Komainu (talk) 02:23, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu